


A Father's Love

by blazingskies2970



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Dick Roman, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bobby Singer, Beta Charlie Bradbury, Beta Meg Masters, Bullied Castiel, Castiel in Heat, Castiel is a Winchester, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechanic Dean, Mpreg, Nerd Castiel, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, Teenage Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingskies2970/pseuds/blazingskies2970
Summary: After his wife, Antonella, left him, Dean promised himself that he would never get married again. But when he unexpectedly falls in love, he'll have to rethink that promise.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like, don't read.

Dean Winchester was 18 when he got married. His soon-to-be-wife, Antonella Powell, was his high school sweetheart. They got married in September of 1999, when they had just started their freshman year of college. Dean was studying business in hopes of one day starting his own auto shop. Antonella was studying to become a journalist.  
They lived in a tiny 1 bedroom apartment close to the college. They were dirt-poor and worked 5 jobs between the 2 of them. Their parents didn't help out at all. Dean's mother had died when he was 4, and his father was tipsy on a good day. Antonella's dad was MIA, and her mother hated Dean and disproved of the marriage.  
They fought constantly, but it was usually over small things, like Antonella wanting to buy new makeup but them not having enough money.  
A year and a half into their marriage, Antonella began to cheat on Dean. She kept it secret and felt no guilt when she did so.  
Antonella soon found out she was pregnant. She was horrified. She hated pups and never wanted any of her own. But Dean was overjoyed. He'd always wanted to be a father! He boasted to everyone about the pup. When they found out it was a boy, Dean was even more proud.  
Antonella hated the unborn pup with all her heart. Dean named him Castiel James Winchester.  
Their pup slept in the living room, in the world's smallest crib. Dean loved him. When Dean wasn't working or going to school, he was playing with Cas. He was so caught up in his tiny son that he didn't even realize that Antonella was staying out later and later at night.  
Castiel looked almost just like Antonella. He had her dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, but he had his father's freckles, just like Dean did when he was Cas's age.  
When Cas was 3, Dean came home from work early (both he and Antonella had graduated- he was a mechanic and Antonella was a journalist) and walked in on Antonella with another alpha. Dean went insane. He attacked the alpha and drove him out, then screamed at Antonella. They fought for a long time before she finally stormed out of the house. Cas was crying.  
Dean walked into his son's room (they had moved to a larger apartment with 2 bedrooms) and hugged his pup.  
"I'm so sorry, baby," he murmured. "I'm so sorry..."  
Cas turned his head and hid his face in his daddy's strong chest and cried himself to sleep. Dean gently picked up his pup and carried him into his room. He laid Cas under the covers and then got into bed with him, cuddling his son to his chest and fell asleep.  
Dean and Antonella got divorced. Antonella told Dean that she never wanted pups and that she'd been cheating on him for four years. Dean took Cas and Antonella disappeared. He never saw her again.


	2. 1st Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Castiel's 1st day of junior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean- 36  
> Castiel-16

If you asked Castiel Winchester, going into junior year unpresented was the worst thing in the world. People gave you weird looks and everyone acted awkward around you. The normal age for presenting was 14 1/2, which meant that Cas was supposed to present in September. 2 years ago. 

But he never did. His friends, Meg Masters and Charlie Bradbury, were both female betas. Male and female betas and male alphas made up most of the population. Female alphas and omegas were rare, and male omegas were extremely rare. There hadn't been one in America in 49 years. If you didn't present at the normal age, you would most likely be a beta. It made sense to Cas. He wasn't as strong or as tall as the alphas, yet he was smart, like the betas. 

Cas tried not to fall asleep as his history teacher, Mrs. Markey, read off the names of the students in class for roll call. 

Mrs. Markey was Castiel's most boring teacher. She was old, withered and about 5' tall, with short, white hair and glasses that made her eyes looked bigger. She had taught at the school for 52 years, and most of the students claimed that she was a Fury, like Mrs. Dodds from  _Percy Jackson._

After roll call was  _finally_ done, Mrs. Markey talked about what she expected from her students, what they would be doing this year, how grading would work, blah, blah, blah. Just because Cas got all As didn't mean he had to like all of his classes and teachers. 

"Ms. Masters!" Mrs. Markey shrieked suddenly. The entire class jumped. "Get your shoes off your desk!" 

Cas turned around to see that his friend, Meg Masters, had put her black combat boot on her desk and was leaning back, with her hands behind her head. She snapped her gum loudly as she took her feet down. 

"And no chewing gum in the classroom!" Mrs. Markey shouted in a shrill voice. 

Meg rolled her eyes. She had certainly changed a lot over the summer. In freshamn year, her hair was short and blonde and her bangs were just barely above her eyes. In sophomore year, she grew it out and dyed it dark brown, which looked a whole lot better on her. She started wearing leather jackets, skinny jeans and, just recently, combat boots. Cas had to say, he liked her a whole lot better this way. 

"Pretty sure she just made that up," she hissed to Cas as she took her gum out and stuck it on the underside of her desk. She was sitting behind him, diagonally to the left, so that they could pass notes during some of the more boring lectures. 

The class dragged on for another 40 minutes before the bell  _finally_ rang. The students all jumped up, grabbing their bags and rushing towards the door. Cas shoved his history binder in his backpack and swung it over his shoulder, nearly taking Meg's head off. 

"Woah, hold your horses, Clarence," she said, using the dumb nickname she had used for him in 7th grade. 

"I just don't want to be late," Cas said, making for the door. Meg trotted after him. As soon as they got out into the hall, she popped another piece of gum into her mouth and blew a bubble. Cas rolled his eyes. 

"You're impossible." 

"Mmm. Don't I know it," Meg said, turning and skipping off down the hall, waving to Cas over her shoulder. "See ya later!" 

Cas shook his head and pushed through the crowds to his next class. Thankfully, it was one that he really, really liked. Biology. He had the best teacher this year, Mr. Smith. 

His science classroom was on the 2nd floor, while history was on the 3rd floor. There was a hold up around the stairs- some jock was drinking something that looked suspiciously like pee. Cas had to wait 3 minutes for the crowd to clear unless he wanted to push a bunch of people down 2 flight of stairs. He made it to biology just barely in time. 

Ever since he was little, Cas had always wanted to be a nurse. He loved helping people, and he loved how the human body worked. Nurse was the perfect job for him. For his 6th birthday, his father got him a tiny doctor's kit with a stethoscope, fake bandages and an otoscope. Cas took the kit to school and gave every single one of his classmates checkups. The teachers said it was adorable. 

Cas loved biology. Mr. Smith was interesting and told them about all the exciting things they were going to do that year. When the bell rang, Cas found himself disappointed, but he made his way to the cafeteria for lunch. 

He had brought his lunch today, a turkey and cheese sandwich, so he didn't have to wait in the mile-long line of starving teens just to eat food. When he walked over to the normal table that Meg, Charlie and he sat at, he found it occupied by a handful of freshmen girls. He was frowning and looking around for an empty table when he heard his name being called. 

Turning around, Cas saw that Charlie and Meg had gotten a new table, close by the window. Cas trotted over and sat down next to Charlie. 

"How was your classes?" Charlie chirped, tucking her short, red hair behind her ear. 

"Well, Mrs. Markey was boring, as usual, and french was  _passionnant_ ," Meg said, obviously proud of herself for speaking french. 

"Science was amazing! Mr. Smith is the best teacher ever! I can't wait to learn all about how our bodies work and-"

"Okay, slow down Cas. School can't be  _that_ interesting." 

Cas rolled his eyes. "You don't pay attention, Charlie, so how would you know?" 

Charlie raised her hands. "Okay, okay. Well, calculus was hard and coding was awesome."

"Why do you take coding if you're literally a hacker?" Meg asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Charlie shrugged. "Always room for improvement. Ready for gym class, Cas?" 

Cas groaned and took a bite of his sandwich. "Why would somebody make high school even more of a hell hole than it already is? Seriously, gym makes me wanna barf."

"If you did barf, you would get out of gym class," Meg pointed out, picking at her salad.

"Don't give me any ideas," Cas warned. 

 

Cas was right. Gym was hell. First, he had to change in the boy's locker room, which was basically him awkwardly changing in a corner, watching the ripped alphas and lean-muscled betas strip in the middle of the room. Second, he had to run a lap, which Cas could barely tolerate on a good day. Charlie ran slowly with him out of pity, while the others tore by them, laughing and chatting. It was strength test day, which meant that Cas got humiliated over and over and over again. His partner was a girl on the volleyball team, who proved to Cas from the start that she was ten time stronger than him. Cas could barely do a sit up. 

 His last class of the day was english, not too bad, and his teacher was Ms. Brooks, who was new and gave them very little homework. And then finally,  _finally,_ the day was done. Cas practically skipped out of school and into the hot, late August air. Charlie and Meg were already waiting for him just outside the school, Meg casually swinging her car keys around her finger. Her parents, who were filthy rich, had gotten her a brand-new black Acura, which Meg took no time in making it truly hers, decorating it with bumper stickers from  _The Vampire Diaries_. Charlie got shutgun, while Cas climbed in the back.  

When Meg turned the ignition, Fall Out Boy started blaring from the radio. 

"Oh, ugh. Really, Meg?" Charlie said, turning the volume down. 

Meg shrugged. "What? They're hot." 

She pulled out the junior lot and sped along the road. 

Cas stared out the window as trees flashed past and he smiled. His junior year was going good so far. He hadn't even seen Crowley, Lucifer Pellegrino, Michael Cohen or Dick Roman, four bullies who loved to make his life hell, so far. Cas smirked to himself. Maybe this would be the year he would finally present... 


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the most amazing chapter titles, don't I?

"So, how was school?" 

Castiel shrugged, popping a chunk of carrot in his mouth. 

"Oh, come on. Give me at least a one-word answer!" his father, Dean said. 

"Fine," Cas said, then took a bite of his bread so he would have an excuse not to talk. Dean had always told him not to talk when he had food in his mouth. 

Dean shook his head. "Teenagers," he muttered, chuckling lightly. 

"Hey, you were a teenager once!" Cas protested when he had swallowed. 

"And teenagers make dumb decisions," Dean sighed. Cas knew not to talk about it anymore. Dean always got sad whenever they talked about his younger years, when Cas's mother was still around. 

"So, do you think you'll present soon?" Dean asked, changing the subject. 

"I don't know," Cas answered honestly. He glanced down, suddenly embarrassed. He hated how he was still unpresented. It made him feel weak, almost. 

"Let's see...your birthday is in 2 months. Maybe you'll present then!" Dean said, trying to cheer up his son. Cas shrugged. Dean sighed. They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

"You done with your homework yet?" Dean asked as they were cleaning up dinner. 

"Ugh, thankfully," Cas groaned, running water over his plate before putting it in the dishwasher. 

"You wanna finish Guardians of the Galaxy 2?" Dean asked, smirking. 

"Hell yes!" 

If there was one thing Dean and Cas both liked a lot, it was Chris Pratt. Even though he was an omega, he acted like an alpha and fought for omega equality. Cas saw him as almost a role model, while Dean totally didn't have a crush on him. Too bad the omega was already mated, not that Dean would had had a chance anyway. 

As they settled down to watch the movie, Cas snuggled up to Dean, just like he always did, ever since he was 3 years old. Dean wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, breathing in Cas's calming scent. Cas smelled like honey and lavender, a strange combination, but not bad. 

Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder, wrapped up in his leather and apple pie smell. As they watched the movie, Cas's toes started to tingle. He wiggled them around, wondering if they were asleep, but it didn't feel like they were. The tingling feeling progressed up his legs, but stopped just before it reached his crotch. 

He squirmed around a bit, wondering what it could be. 

"You okay?" Dean asked, glancing down at Cas. He nodded and settled back down, letting out a breath. 

"Yeah, my legs just fell asleep." 

Dean nodded and returned to the movie. 

 _At least, I hope,_ Cas thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one was pretty short.


	4. Deinde dies

"Hey, Asstiel!" 

Castiel groaned and rolled his eyes, slamming his locker door shut. "Hello Lucifer," he said through gritted teeth. 

Lucifer grinned and threw an arm around Cas's shoulders like they were best friends. 

"So...how was your summer?" he sang loudly. A few people in the hall gave them strange looks. Castiel tried to wiggle out of Lucifer's strong grip, but the alpha only held on tighter. 

"It was cool, I guess," Cas said, giving up. 

"That's always nice to hear," Lucifer said. "I'll see you after school? Michael and I can't wait to catch up with you!" 

And just like that, he was gone, disappeared into the throng of students making their way to their classrooms. Like Cas should have been doing. Instead, he was standing in the middle of the hall, thinking of dozens of different ways he could escape Lucifer at the end of the day. But he could think of no plan that actually would work. He could never escape Lucifer. 

 

Castiel was walking home (Meg had gotten in trouble with her parents and wasn't allowed to take her car to school anymore) when Lucifer and Michael jumped him. They dragged him roughly on the pavement behind the school.

"Please! Just let me go!" Cas shouted, scrambling to his feet. Michael and Lucifer were blocking his way out. 

"Not today, Asstiel," Michael sneered. Castiel raised his fists. 

"I'll...I'll fight you!" 

"Awww..." Lucifer said, tipping his head. "Ain't that adorable. Can't wait to pound you 'till you bleed, Cassie." 

They rushed at him, tackling him to the ground. Cas threw punches, but they all missed. Michael kicked his gut, causing him to curl up into a ball. Lucifer grabbed Cas's hair roughly, raising his head, and punched his face. Cas felt his nose break. 

"Little shit thinks he can run away from us," Michael muttered, kicking Cas's chest. Cas cried out in pain, but Lucifer slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Can't have teachers hearing you," he hissed, pushing on Cas's broken nose. He screamed against Lucifer's hand. They kicked and punched him some more, then all of a sudden, they were gone. Castiel laid where they had left him, bleeding and broken, crying silently. 

' _What did I ever do to them?'_ he thought, his breathing coming out in gasps. His chest hurt from where Michael had kicked him. Cas whimpered out loud and shut his eyes, preparing to fall asleep right where he was. 

 

**Dean**

"Castiel?" 

No responce. 

Dean frowned and glanced down at his watch. It was 5:30. Cas should be home by now. Dean threw his keys in a little bowl that they kept in the living room and shrugged of his jacket, hanging it on the coat tree. 

"Cas!" he called out again. "You home?" 

Still nothing. 

Dean sighed and moved into the kitchen, looking for a note that explained where Castiel went. Finding none, he opened up the fridge and took out a beer. He opened it and took a long swig. If Cas went somewhere with his friends, he would text Dean or leave a note. But there was nothing. 

Dean took out his phone and dialed Cas's number. It rang four times before Cas picked up. 

"Dad?" 

"Thank god! Where the hell are you, Cas?" Dean shouted into the phone. He started pacing around the kitchen. 

"Um...I stayed a little later at school. Sorry, I should have told you." 

"A little later? It's 5:30, Cas." 

"Er, yeah, I know. I'm sorry." 

Dean frowned. Cas's voice sounded weak and tired, maybe even a little pained. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Dad. I'm walking home right now. I should be home in about 10 minutes." 

"Okay, just be-" 

Castiel hung up before Dean could finish the rest of his sentence. Dean exhaled sharply and threw his phone on the kitchen counter. He took sip of beer. Where the hell was Cas? Was he hurt? Dean rubbed his temples. Dean loved his son, sure, but Cas could be a pain in the rear at times. 

 _'I just hope he's alright,'_ Dean thought. He could never stay mad at Cas for long. His protective dad side always won over him, resulting in him and Cas cuddling and watching a movie after their arguments. Dean took another swig of his beer and leaned up against the kitchen island, waiting for Cas to come home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe protective alpha side, Dean?


End file.
